Ghost stories series
by alexrusso89
Summary: A series of ghost stories on the island of sodor
1. Chapter 1

Thomas and friends - ghost stories: the titfield thunderbolt

The town of great waterton has a branchline known as the titfield which runs from great waterton terminating at the small town of titfield , at great waterton three coaches sat on a siding a express coach similar to gordon's a small coach like anne and a branchline coach the first two coaches were painted chocolate and cream and the branchline coach was painted golden the fat controller had just had them restored to working condition , edward and stanley were in the great waterton yard when the fat controller came to see stanley .

" stanley you are to pull those coaches over there from brendam docks to titfiled " he said

" yes sir " stanley said , edward looked over at the coaches " sir arent those coaches t"

" i know edward that is all " the fat controller boomed cutting edward off and leaving , stanley looked at edward " whos coaches were these ?" He asked " timothy's" edward replied " timothy?" Stanley said ,edward began to tell stanley about timothy .

" long ago when the north west railway was still smaller companies the rails used to stop at maron as the viaduct hadnt been built yet there was a small tank engine similar to thomas he was silver and had the number zero painted on his side tanks his name was timothy , timothy was a hard worker but was quick to anger , everyday timothy would pull a morning train from titfield to brendam and a last train to titfield from brendam to titfiled deviating at maron , however soon the engines began to notice less and less work to be done .

The manager came to see timothy in the sheds " timothy im sorry to say but your branchline is closed due to less and less people coming to the island " he said sadly " so will i be placed in the sheds till theres work?" Timothy asked " no timothy you wont be your to be sold for scrap " the manager said gravely , timothy gasped " but sir there must be another way " he pleaded " i wish there was unfortunately there is no work on any other railway and scrapping you will save money" the manager said and he walked away , timothy was sad .

Two weeks later it was timothy's last day he said his goodbyes to the other engines and went to pull his last train the brendam to titfiled , the night sky was clear there was a mist , timothy simmered nicely soon the guard blew his whistle and timothy set off " ok old boy our last run lets make it rememberable " his driver said " sure thing " timothy called back smirking slighly , the night run went normal timothy made good time ,however when he reached maron his driver or fireman could not shut off steam and apply brakes , timothy went faster and faster thundering past maron and into the night .

" timothy stop you'll kill us all " his driver called out and with a evil laugh timothy sped off the uncompleted viaduct and plunged into the ravine below killing everyone onboard every night of his crash they say he appears as a warning to other engines" . " wow" stanley said in awe " yes i was told by the other engines when i first arrived here " edward said , stanley could only agree .

, later that night stanley was at brendam docks with the three coaches , passengers has boarded the first two coaches however the fat controller and lady hatt were the only two in the last coach , the guard blew his whistle before boarding and stanley puffed away , the night sky was clear but a thick fog had rolled in , stanely made good time , stanely puffed through maron shortly after puffing could be heard it wasnt coming from stanley " i dont understand stanley is the only train on this line " his driver said , as on cue a ghost figure of an engine pulling the same coaches shot past stanley scaring the fat controller , the engine puffed to the edge of the viaduct before blowing a loud shrill whistle and disappearing , stanley shocked by this sped across the viaduct and all the way to welsworth station .

Edward was waiting at his station when stanley puffed in " you saw him didnt you " Edward said " yes " stanley replied , edward puffed away , stanley soon puffed out of edwards station and up gordons hill towards great waterton , stanley made good time soon reaching titfiled , the next day the fat controller placed a memorial for the people who died that night at the viaduct , then the fat controller came to see edward and stanley at great waterton sheds " as of now your run is renamed the titfiled thunderbolt and as for the ghost of timothy i hope he moves on because of what he did he is NOT welcome on my railway " the fat controller boomed , since the renaming and the memorial there has been no sighting of timothy some say that is because he is no longer needed or welcome on the railway.


	2. Chapter 2 the santas express

the santa express

Sodor 1947

, a red 0-4-0 jinty simmered at knapsford station behind it was a troublesome truck full of presents and a cattle truck and a brake van on the side of the cattle truck was written reindeer in transport , the mist and snow began to fall , the guard blew his whistle and the jinty puffed out of knapsford , the jinty made good time on its run thats till it got to the kirk ronan branch line that is , the snow was falling quite heavy now as the jinty puffed past the first station on the branch , the jinty soon reached the crossing station this is where the line comes back over itself a station and signal were set up to control trains movements , as the jinty puffed through the crossing station and towards the tunnel he could have sworn he saw a shadowy figure watching them go past , the jinty blew his whistle and entered the tunnel.

Sodor 2015

, thomas , rosie and emily were busy restoring the kirk ronan branch line it had been hard work the rails were rusty yet the crossing station was in pristine condition like it had never been out of use , the fat controller came to see the progress on the line , the workmen had been working hard , rosie who was pulling the coach the fat controller on suddenly felt like she was being watched , the crossing station was imposing , rosie could have sworn she saw someone standing on the platform watching " whats wrong ?" Her driver asked " i feel like were not wanted here " rosie replied as she noticed a shadowy figure in the station masters office .

, diesel was busy in the yard behind knapsford he was arranging a special train a branchline brake coach sat on a siding a familiar cattle truck as coupled in front of the coach then an familaor but empty truck in front of the cattle truck and finally the rebuilt s. was coupled to the front of the train , later that night diesel pushed the special train to a platform at knapsford , s. and the truck were loaded with presents , the cattle truck was also loaded , the brake coach had tinsle decorated on its roof , the duke and dutchess of boxford boarded the brake coach along with the earl of sodor , lady hatt amd dowager hatt , stepney soon backed down onto the train and was coupled up , the fog began to roll in , the fat controller boarded the brake coach , the guard lit the tail lamp ,blew his whistle and boarded the brake coach , stepney puffed out of knapsford.

, stepney made good time it was early evening when he puffed into brendam docks " argh what a awesome special " salty said as stepney puffed through and out of brendam docks , stepney puffed through wellsworth station and up gordons hill , the troublesome trucks were giggling , the fat controller and his friends were enjoying hot coco in the brake coach , stepney puffed through maron and across the viaduct , the fat controller sighed in relief it had been months since his and stanley's encounter with the ghost of timothy , stepney puffed through great waterton and towards kelspthorp road , stepney soon reached the junction , stepney puffed onto the kirk ronan branch line , the fog was thick when stepney reached the first station , stepney soon reached the crossing station as he puffed through the station both stepney and the fat controller could have sworn to see a figure in the station masters office and one standing on the platform .

, stepney soon reached the tunnel , as stepney approached the tunnel he could hear puffing that wasnt his , stepney blew his whistle as he puffed into the tunnel , suddenly there was a shrill whistle and a ear piercing screech of brake , then stepney saw it a red jinty with santas express written on its side pulling a truck and cattle truck , the ghost train puffed ahead head then stopped and vanished , stepney shocked by his surged ahead and raced out of the tunnel and into vicarstown , at vicarstown stepney and the fat controller told old man bailey what they saw " ah the santa jinty " bailey said " what happened to the jinty?" Stepney asked " about 68 years ago the jinty pulled the santas express it puffed into the tunnel and was never seen again " bailey said " what about the two figures at the crossing station" stepney said " you saw them !" Bailey gasped " yes " both stepney and the fat controller replied The guard blew his whistle The fat controller quickly boaded the brake coach and stepney puffed away.

, at the crossing station a well dressed figure stood on the platform " this was my home i use to run all of this including that coawrd of an engine that killed me " the figure said " ill always be apart of MY station" a voice said from the station masters office .


End file.
